Whispered Drunken Nothings
by mugglewriter13
Summary: UPDATED JUNE 2010 Chapter 7 - Hermione gets drunk at a New Year's Eve party and fate comes along...
1. Chapter 1

I started this in January, but I've had a major case of Writer's Block like you would not believe. So, you should review this after you get done reading... A/N: Yup, not mine. It's all JK Rowling's.

--

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger stood in front of the white framed, door length mirror. She looked herself up and down. "Hey Ginny, does this skirt make my ankles look fat?" She turned to the side and ran her hands down her gold and red sweater and black skirt that went down to her knees.

Ginny Weasley, a beautiful red head a year younger than Hermione, walked in the room putting in an earring when she looked up. She saw her friend looking in the mirror. Then out of nowhere, she busted out laughing. "What in Hell's name are you wearing?!" Ginny ran over to her friend and spun her around so they were facing each other. Ginny was wearing a skin tight black dress. It had low cleavage, went down to mid- thigh, and was just down right hot. To Ginny, it was the perfect dress.

"Uh, this is what I'm wearing to the New Year's Eve party tonight," she shrugged. She turned and faced the mirror. "So, about my ankles," she said looking at them through the mirror, "does this skirt make them look fat?"

"No," Ginny chuckled, "the whole damn outfit does! You are changing."

"Oh, so the skirt needs to go down to my ankles them to cover them up. I understand." Hermione had never been really keen on fashion or any kind of style as a matter of fact. At Hogwarts, she had always been enthusiastic, more or less, on homework and doing great on her O.W.L.S; which, of course, she did excellent on and got the highest score in Hogwarts history. She turned to go put her shoes on, when Hermione was face to face with a red dress; a very small, red dress.

"What is that? Is that a handkerchief? Or some 'New Age' towel?"

Ginny rolled her beautiful green eyes, "No, it's a dress that you are going to put on."

"Um, thanks, but not thanks, Gin. I like what I have on."

"Well, I don't and neither will the boys." She sat on the bed behind her. "Put it on, now."

Hermione glared. "No. I don't even know why I said I'd go to this party with you anyways. This is so pathetic."

"Okay, how about this: if you look like crap in this pretty dress, you don't have to go. If you look absolutely hot and stunning, you have to go. Deal?"

"Well," Hermione though, "it's not a very good deal, but whatever will make you happy."

"Damn straight! Besides, it's New Year's Eve. Tomorrow you can start all over." Hermione grabbed the dress out of her hands and went into the bathroom. "God, I can't believe this. This thing is so small," she told herself after putting it on.

"Ginny," she yelled through the door, "I'm not coming out." The next thing she new, the door was open and she was being pulled out of the small bathroom.

Ginny's mouth gaped open. "Aw, Hermione! You look so hot! Here, put these shoes on." Ginny threw a pair of black high heels at Hermione.

"What are these?" asked Hermione, picking up the shoes.

"Uh, yeah, they are called "shoes" you wear them on your feet," snickered Ginny.

Hermione sarcastically answered back, "Well, aren't we just the little witty one tonight?"

"What can I say? I try." Ginny smiled and went into the back room to make sure she looked alright. Hermione slipped the shoes on and stood up.

"This is just bloody unbelievable. I not wear this," she told herself.

"You're wearing it!" Ginny yelled from the bathroom.

Ginny pulled Hermione's arm as they exited the hotel's elevator. "Would you come on?" Hermione heaved a sigh as she walked next to Ginny. "I don't see why you are being such a worry wart, everyone's going to be drunk, including you and I. We won't remember anything come tomorrow." They walked up to the ballroom door. "Well, here's the door. I suppose this is where we enter." Ginny said sarcastically. She grabbed the big, gold door knob and opened the door. It was dark inside, except for the disco lights, candles on the tables, and a few lights by the DJ's stand. Ginny squealed with excitement,"Gee!!"

Hermione walked in with Ginny. _Oh my God. I can't believe I'm here. I haven't been to a party or drunk since graduation night. Lord._ Ginny picked out a table and stuck her purse down in a seat. "Hey, Ginny, there's already someone's stuff here." In the seat next to Ginny's there was a very nice and expensive looking black cloak. _Someone's rich_.

"It's cool. There are six chairs here anyways. It looks like were sharing a table with someone whether you like it or not." Hermione placed her purse next to Ginny's. "Let's dance!"

"No, it's alright. I'm not a big dancer." Hermione let go of Ginny's hand.

"Oh come on! How about a drink?" Ginny started to walk over to the mini bar across the room. Hermione followed her friend.

By the time she had caught up with here, Ginny handed her a drink. "Here."

Hermione grabbed the glass from her, "What is it?"

"Who cares, just drink it." Ginny took quite a large gulp of hers. The glass was half-empty after that. "God, this is goooooooood." Ginny smiled.

Hermione took a tiny sip of hers. It had a mixed taste of oranges, strawberries, and bananas. An odd mixture, but still good. She took another sip. "Yum." She downed the rest of it in a flash. "Whew, that's good," she told herself. She looked for Ginny but didn't see her. _Damnit_. Her cinnamon eyes wondered the ballroom, when she spotted that black dress on the dance floor. She was standing next a guy. He had shoulder length brown hair, was wearing a black shirt and a pair of jeans. _Well, I feel a bit too dressed up. Oh well_. _Like Ginny said, everyone's going to end up being drunk_, she reassured herself. Hermione made her way to the dance floor, feeling a little bit tipsy. She walked up to Ginny. "Hey! Who's this?" she yelled because the music was deafening.

"This is Paul. Isn't he hot?" Hermione nodded and noticed that Ginny's cup was empty and another half-full cup in inside that one. Hermione began to dance with Ginny and Paul. A slow song came on and Hermione knew her place: the table. She walked up to the bar and asked for two more "those one things with the strawberries, banananananas, and oranges."

Hermione looked at the table. She counted the cups that once held the mixed drinks that Ginny had introduced to her. "One, twooo, thrreeee, threeee, threeee, four, five.." pointing to each cup. According to Hermione, there were five hundred and thirty-two cups, when there were nine. Turning her head to the left, she saw the black cloak. She grabbed it off of the chair and held it too her face. She closed her eyes and sniffed the cloak. It smelt oddly familiar. "Mmmmmm, it smells good," she said aloud.

"Well, I'm glad you think so," said a voice from behind her. Her eyes flew open and she looked behind her.

She dropped the cloak. "Oh God, I'm sorry." Her eyes focused on a belt that the person was wearing. "It looked nice so I thought I'd smell it." She kept talking to the belt. The belt moved to the chair next her and lowed itself. Finally, her gazed flew up to the owner of the belt. "I think I've seen you somewhere before." She had. That face. That hair. Those eyes. That beautiful pale skin. That smirk. That smirk?!

No, it can't be. "Draco? Draco Malfoy?" Everything went black as Hermione fell backwards off of her chair and onto the floor. With her legs still caught on the chair and in the air and arms flung out beside her, Hermione had passed out from being flat-out drunk and the biggest shock of her life.

--

Like it? Loathe it? Let me know by reviewing it!


	2. Chapter 2

First off, my apologizes about the format of this chapter. For some reason I can't get it to look like a normal story. Maybe it's my computer. I don't know. I'm soooo sorry it's all squished together.  
  
Arg.  
  
Just to clarify a few reviewers' questions, this is Post-Hogwarts. Let's say about...oh...five years? So they are all around twenty-one, twenty-two. Disclaimer: Once again, not mine, although a gal can dream can't she?  
  
----------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Draco knelt beside her, "Granger. Granger," he called. He lightly tapped her face while calling her name. He looked around for any other Hogwarts Alumni. Maybe she came alone, he thought to himself. Well, I just can't leave her here. He went to help her up when his left sleeve was pushed up a little. He saw a scar, a scar that would be with him forever.  
  
Draco Malfoy had changed since Hogwarts. With his father in a life sentence in Azkaban, Draco had freedom. He could think however he wanted, he could choose whatever he wanted, and he could do anything his heart pleased. After Voldemort had become defeated, during his seventh year at Hogwarts, most of Voldemort's follows and Death Eaters were caught. That included Lucius. Draco didn't care though. He never loved Lucius. He was glad his father was in Azkaban; it was either Azkaban or Draco would have killed Lucius himself.  
  
Draco told himself that he would never love his father. He loathed him; all of the hell that he put Draco through. Lucius even made Draco get the Dark Mark during his sixth year at Hogwarts. Draco looked at the scar on his left forearm. He still felt it there, even thought it "went away" when Voldemort died. The Mark. The memories of what had happened to him when he got it and the "deeds" he had done would never go away. He felt like Potter. Damn scar, Draco thought to himself.  
  
He was pulled out of his thoughts when Hermione's arm reached up and grabbed his hand.  
  
"My head hurts," she said.  
  
"Well, I'd imagine so. You fell out of the chair pretty hard." Draco smiled down at her.  
  
Draco Malfoy, of all people, was the last thing she remembered. It took her a moment for her brain to register it. "Aren't you going to call me a Mudblood or something?" Hermione noticed that her legs were on the chair, spread open for the world to see. She brought them down quickly and without class.  
  
Draco was taken back, "What? No of course not. I have no reason to unless you want me to or something?"  
  
"No, that's quite alright." Hermione started to giggle. It started as a tiny giggle she was trying to hide, but it eventually led to spasmodic burst of laughter.  
  
Draco chuckled. Her laugh was contagious, "What's so funny?"  
  
'I don't know,' was all Hermione could spit out between the fits of laughter. She was sitting on her knees now, still holding onto Draco's hand. When her laughter had finally stopped, she looked at her hand and quickly pulled it out of Draco's. "Will you get me another drink?"  
  
Draco smirked. "I think you've had enough." He helped her up and moved one of her hands to the chair. Her fingers wrapped around the chair.  
  
"No I haven't. Don't be s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-illy, Willy," she leaned to the right and kept leaning. She began to fall, again. Draco placed he hand at the small of her back, and pushed up back up. "Weeeeeeeeee!" Hermione screamed. "Roller coaster time!" She flung her arms up in the air as if she were on a roller coaster. Draco snickered to himself.  
  
"Shhh. Granger be quiet." He looked around to see if anyone was staring and also to find someone that knew her.  
  
"Okay," Hermione whispered back. "How are you?" Draco's search was cut off when he felt Hermione slipping backwards once again. Her body went limp and he looked at her.  
  
"Passed out again. Christ Granger. Did you drink tonight?" he said aloud. He sat her in the chair and patted her face. "Hey Granger. Wake up. Come on now. We've got to get you home or somewhere where you can sleep for the night. Granger. Hermione. Come on." Her eyes shot open and she sighed. She finally decided to stand up without much grace.  
  
"Who did you come with?"  
  
"Um, I don't remember," Hermione answered back. She looked at his face. He is very pretty, she thought to herself. She smiled at the thought.  
  
"Did you come with anyone?"  
  
Hermione remembered coming in with Ginny, but didn't really feel like going back to the hotel room only to be greeted with Ginny and Paul making out on the bed or doing the dirty. "No." Also, she and Ginny had come to Paris on a week vacation. She didn't want to go back up to the room. If she didn't go with Ginny, Hermione really had no where to stay.  
  
"Do you live around here?"  
  
"Nope. I, uh, live in London, not here in Paris."  
  
Draco sat in the chair next to her, pulling her arms toward his lap so that she wouldn't fall back again. "Why are you here then?"  
  
"I'm on vacation." That was the truth she was on vacation, but she did have a place to stay.  
  
"Where are you staying?"  
  
Hermione looked at the table. She grabbed one of the nine cups and licked it all over trying to get tiny drop of the alcoholic mixture that was in there earlier that night. "In the loo."  
  
Draco laughed, "What? You're nuts." He grabbed the cup that was in Hermione's hand and stuck it back down on the table.  
  
"Actually, I don't know where I am staying," Hermione said, nodding her head. She began to undo with the belt that her eyes were fixated on.  
  
Draco scooted back a bit and moved her hands away from the belt. "Whoa, Hermione, calm it down now." Hermione got down off the chair and was kneeling right in front of Draco. She moved her head down right in front of the belt. I'm sure this looks really, really, really bad, Draco thought.  
  
"I looooooooooooovvveeeeeee that belt."  
  
"Um, thanks. Let's get you home." Draco stood, grabbing a hold of Hermione's wrists and helping her up. When they were both standing, and fairly stable, Draco draped his cloak over Hermione's shoulders.  
  
Draco's limo was waiting outside the hotel entrance. Draco opened the door and let Hermione try to get in first. With a little help, Hermione just kind of stumbled onto the seat and laid there. Draco moved her legs over and scooted next to her and shut the door. "Just home, Daniel," Draco told the driver. Hermione sat up and stared at Draco. Draco faced forward, but could see her staring at him. He turned his head and looked out the window. As he stared out the black tinted window, thoughts stirred up again in his head about the Mark. After his father got locked up, his mother moved out of the country. She didn't leave a message, note, or anything to anyone. It seemed as if she just disappeared. Draco understood why his mother would leave. Everyday someone would harass her for her husband's wrong doings. Her life had been threatened many times and Draco just supposed that she got sick of it and left. She left everything to Draco. After a while the threats and harassment calmed and everything seemed to be back to normal. Every once in a while another threat will come along, but it's only a threat. Draco knew that, but it still scared him.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted with Hermione laying her head in his lap and looking at his belt again. He watched her for a moment. His eyes led from her chin up to her forehead and then following a strand of brown, wavy, curly hair. His eyes went back down her to eyes which were still focused on the belt. He was getting pretty uncomfortable because she was starting to squash something that was very useful of his. "Hermione, could you sit up please?" He looked at her eyes once again, and finally she lifted hers so that they met.  
  
"Oh sure," she yawned. Hermione sat up and yawned again. Draco got up and moved to the front of the limo to talk to Daniel. He tapped the glass and waited a moment while it rolled down.  
  
"Yes sir?" Daniel asked, looking through the rearview mirror, "Anything I can do for you?" Daniel was a middle-aged, American that Draco had met him five years ago who was a chuffer to Draco's cousin's family in Louisiana.  
  
"No," Draco sighed, "just thought I'd see how things are up here."  
  
Daniel smiled and took a quick glance to the back of the limo through the rearview mirror. "Who's the gal?"  
  
Draco looked behind him to see Hermione laying her head back down in Draco's seat fast asleep. A tiny smile crept upon Draco's face. "A friend, well, make that enemy from Hogwarts."  
  
"Enemies, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, we never seemed to like each other. We'd always get into arguments are stupid things. I'd call her a "Mudblood", she'd get mad, I'd laugh, she'd cry. Then, one year she slapped me." He chuckled to himself and rubbed his cheek in remembrance, "hurt like a bitch too."  
  
Daniel chuckled also. "So, what are you guys now?"  
  
"Well, she's drunk off of her rocker and I'm just trying to be helpful. No need for her to get lost in Paris, you know?"  
  
"Completely understandable," Daniel replied. He checked in the mirror again and saw Draco moving back to his seat, delicately lifting Hermione's head, and placing her head in his lap. With the push of a button, the glass screen was all back up in its upright position.  
  
----------  
  
How goes it everyone? Thank you to all who review my story. So, how's this chapter of "Whispered Drunken Nothings..."?  
  
I'm going a bit brain dead on what should happen in the next chapter; any suggestions would be great. 


	3. Chapter 3

Whispered Drunken Nothings...  
  
Pairing: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger  
  
Rating: I think I need to move it up to R.  
  
Summary: Hermione gets drunk at a New Year's Eve party and fate comes along...  
  
Disclaimer: Everything but the plot is JK Rowling's.  
  
Author's Note: A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed this story of mine. I hope you all enjoy the new and improved Chapter 3 of Whispered Drunken Nothings... Happy reading.   
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hermione felt herself get out of the limo with Draco. She felt Draco slip his hand around her waste to help her walk. She felt herself walking into his house. She felt her head lift itself and look at the magnificent Malfoy Manor that Draco was living in, alone. She felt it all, but she was still on a buzz and it wasn't exactly all there. "So, this is all yours, eh? Don't you get lonely?" she asked as Draco helped her sit in a big, black, leather love seat in the library. Her eyes wondered around and she had to take a breath in at the sight of all of the books. Her eyes widened when she saw three complete walls of books.  
  
"Yes, all mine, and no, it doesn't get lonely. I've got Daniel, Jefferey who is my butler, and Marie the maid, and plenty of other employees. They keep me company." He smiled down at her.  
  
"That's nice, I suppose." She flung her legs onto the love seat, resting her head on one of the arms. Her eye lids growing heavy, she fought to stay awake.  
  
"Yeah, it is. I mean I don't really have any family. Most of my mother's side is either in Azkaban or dead, as well as my dad's side. I don't know. Everyone here is my family. I suppose I've grown to love them more than my actual family." He looked in her direction and saw that she was about to fall asleep. Walking briskly over to her, he said "Oh, no, no, Granger, you can't go to sleep here. We'll have to stick you in a guest bedroom."  
  
She opened her eyes. "Why not? Just let me sleep," she said groggily. Hermione was brought to her feet with the help of Draco. They began to walk out the door into the massive foyer when Draco called for Marie.  
  
A short, plump woman of the age of forty rushed toward them. Marie was an immigrant from Spain who answered a wanted ad in the paper nearly twenty years ago. She's been with the Malfoy family through thick and thin. She old and wise and knew Draco like the back of her own hand. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Draco smiled at her, hanging onto Hermione's arm. "Could help Ms. Granger up to one of the guest—"  
  
"Hola!" Hermione interrupted. "Como estaaaaaaaaaaaa?"  
  
Marie smiled at Hermione. "Hola, hago bueno. Cómo hace usted esta tarde, Senora Granger? Ha encontrado usted Senor Malfoy esta noche o lo tiene dos fueron aquainted antes?"  
  
Hermione's eyes grew as wide as humanly possible. Hermione just gawked at Marie. "That was amazing. How does she do that?"  
  
"She's drunk, Marie, you must forgive her."  
  
"Oh, I know Mr. Malfoy, I was playing with her. Which guest room would you like her in?"  
  
Draco looked up the grand stair case. "Well, anyone you can get to before she passes out."  
  
"Yes sir. Come, Ms. Granger. This way please." Marie took a hold of Hermione and made it up the stairs one by one.  
  
Taking his tucked shirt out of his pants, Draco made his way toward the kitchen. He opened the stainless steel refrigerator door and peered in. "What do I want?" he asked himself. "I don't know. Not really that hungry. I can wait until breakfast I suppose." He closed the door and looked at the stovetop clock. "Jesus, two forty-five already?"  
  
Draco made his way up to his room skipping two stairs at a time. He finally made it to his room. He kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt. He snickered as he took the belt off that Hermione was so fascinated with. He wondered if she had changed after Hogwarts like he himself had. I bet she's still a bookworm or works in a library reading books all day. "It wouldn't surprise me," he said aloud.  
  
By this time he was already in his boxers and pulling back the silk covers his king sized bed. As he slid under the sheets, he began to think of what tomorrow would bring. What should I do with Granger, he began to think, Why do I still call her 'Granger'? It's been five years since we graduated. I need to be the mature one in this situation since obviously Hermione isn't. Draco sighed. Hermione. He pulled his arms up and rested his head on his hands. He sighed again and stared at the ceiling above his bed. He turned to the nightstand and turned the light off, and returned to his previous position with arms behind his head. He glanced over to the clock and it flashed 3:02 with red neon lights. He closed his eyes, listening to the rain that had just begun to fall. Draco actually enjoyed thunder storms. He loved listening to the thunder and the lightening. He loved counting the seconds in between the two. It relaxed him. Sure it was weird, but Draco loved the storms.  
  
All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. It kind of startled Draco and he sat up right in the bed. "Uh, come in." Before he could tell that person to come in, Hermione was already wobbling her way to his bed. She was out of her dress and in one of Draco's extra large, plain grey sweatshirts. It was extremely large on Hermione. It could be a dress, a very odd dress. The sleeves were a few inches too long, and the bottom of the sweatshirt reached to the middle of her thighs. Short enough to tease the eye and mind. "Um, hello, Hermione."  
  
Hermione moved to the other side of the bed, where Draco wasn't laying, and moved the covers back. She was crying. "I'm scared," she sniffed. She slid into the bed and scooted closer to him. Hermione was clearly still intoxicated. Still crying, she sat right next to him and suddenly fell backwards onto the pillow next to Draco's. "I don't like storms."  
  
Draco became uneasy when she scooted next to him. It had been a while since he had had another woman in the same bed as he. The last person he had slept with, he remembered, was Pansy Parkinson. That was over two years ago. Like every man, he had urges, but he shagged nearly the whole female student body of Hogwarts and, in the long run, would make up for his absence in the future.  
  
Out of the blue, Draco felt a hand on his bare chest. It snaked itself around his waist. Draco became unusually stiff and uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and looked over at Hermione. She was looking straight into his eyes. Her auburn eyes darted back and forth, deciding which eye to focus on. Her face glided closer to his. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
Draco smiled, uneasily, "Um, for what?"  
  
"Well, for letting me stay at your house here and stuff. It's really nice of you. I never would have thought that I'd be here, with you nonetheless."  
  
"Yeah, no problem. I'm just trying to help someone out."  
  
"I'm not helpless you know. I'm not a vegetable," Hermione retorted.  
  
Draco chuckled, "Really? Speaking of which, I wonder how vegetables swim."  
  
Hermione laid her head on his chest and moved her legs over his, weaving her feet with his. "Yeah, I wonder if carrots float," she asked. Draco tried to hold in a laugh, but he couldn't. There was no stopping it. Because she was still intoxicated, Hermione began to laugh uncontrollably also. Draco breathed a sigh. Hermione felt his chest rise and fall with every breath. Draco closed his eyes. He didn't know what to do with his arms so he stuck them behind his head again. He felt the bed move some and the sheet become disarrayed, but thought nothing of it. Hermione's feet escaped his which disappointed Draco a bit.  
  
With his eyes still closed, exhaustion was creeping toward him; Draco sighed once again. He felt the bed move some more. The pillow below him was pushed down on one side and his head kind of rolled onto that side. His face met a hand. Of course it wasn't his, it was Hermione's. Draco opened his eyes. He was staring into a world of grey sweatshirt. He rolled his head backwards and saw that Hermione was sitting up and leaning her body wait on that hand.  
  
To be honest, Draco didn't mind having Hermione in his bed. He didn't see any harm in it. But she was drunk and had no idea what she was doing. It felt nice to have some extra body head underneath the covers. He was sure that Hermione wouldn't remember a thing in the morning and that she would retort to being "Anti-Anything and Everything Draco Malfoy" by the time she sobered up also. By this time Hermione was standing on his bed. She began to jump up and down. "Hermione, what are you doing?" he asked in between the "air time" he was getting from Hermione's jumps.  
  
"Jump with me!" Hermione continued to jump. Draco looked up at her. With each jump, the sweatshirt rose higher. By now the sweatshirt reached her navel, exposing her lacey red underwear she was wearing. Nice, Granger. Draco smiled and stood up with her. She immediately grabbed his hands so that they would jump simultaneously. Hermione laughed, giggled, and screamed as they jumped and jumped. Draco couldn't help up snicker. He was having fun, despite the fact that it was the wee hours of the morning and he was jumping on a bed with Granger. Hermione jumped a final time and landed on her back, bringing Draco down with her. He landed with his arms on each side of her upper body and his lower body landing directly on hers. Hermione let out an "umph" when he landed on her. When they landed on the bed, Hermione's sweatshirt had hiked itself up to just above her panty line. Hermione did not notice, but Draco did. Of course he wasn't going to say anything; he was going to "play it by ear".  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Draco said.  
  
"It's okay." They were both breathing hard. Hermione bit her bottom lip as she smiled. Draco felt the ambition in every breath that Hermione took. Her breath fanned his face. Hermione looked into his eyes and saw her own reflection in the silver globes. "Your eyes are very silvery."  
  
Draco smiled a half smile, "Well, thank you for noticing." He adjusted his lower body so that they were lying right on top of her. Like two pieces to a puzzle, every curve of his body paralleled with hers. As he aligned himself, his boxer-covered lower body pressed against Hermione's panties sending a lightning bolt of chills through out her spine forcing her take in a gasp of air.  
  
Draco saw Hermione's perfect, pouty lips part as she gasped. All he wanted was to kiss her. He wanted to take her lips into his and send a breeze of passion all over her body. Hermione had closed her eyes and Draco took the opportunity to view the landscape below him. He started with her eyes and moved his way down to her perky nose; to her voluptuous lips and down her neck...then a sea of grey. Damnit, stupid bloody sweatshirt. His eyes darted back up to her lips, licking his own thin, dry lips. He couldn't contain himself any longer and went with what his hormones were telling him to do.  
  
Hermione laid there and then someone's lips tenderly brushed against her lips. Her eyes shot open to see Draco's face a mere centimeter apart from hers. She moved her arms from her sides and cupped the handsome face in front of her. Her arms moved back towards her body and pulled the face with them. The lips of each person collided with passion. Draco was surprised when Hermione's actions. If they were back in Hogwarts Draco would think "Of course she would kiss me, I am completely irresistible. I'm the best of the best, baby". Now, he was truly surprised; her return was a complete surprised.  
  
They continued kissing. Slowly, Draco kissed with more and more aggression. Hermione's arms snaked around Draco's neck and began to run her fingers through his hair. Draco slid his arms underneath Hermione's body, never ceasing to leave her lips. Hermione retorted to his aggressiveness by biting his lower lip. Not biting hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to make him want more. Draco responded with his tongue sliding into her mouth first to see if she would let him and next to make her yearn for him. She let out a discreet moan, sure that is was just what Draco wanted to hear. Draco smiled against her lips and departed. He kissed his way down her cheek and neck. He smiled against her neck as she tilted her head to the other side, granting his access. He nibbled a bit here and a bit there.  
  
Hermione couldn't take it any longer. She needed him. She needed his lips to be pressed against hers. She yearned for him. She yearned for his lips. She pulled his face out of her nape and pushed his head down to her lips. Their kisses were filled with passion, aggression, yearning, energy, and excitement. Hermione broke away, "Hold on a second."  
  
"What?" Draco asked, thinking that she partly sobered up and came to the realization of what she was doing and with whom.  
  
"I need to get this sweatshirt off. I'm burning up in it." She sat up and lifted her arms straight above her head and didn't move. "Will you..."  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry." Draco was a little embarrassed, but it didn't hurt him to bad. He lifted her sweatshirt off of her body and threw it on the floor. He looked at Hermione to see she was wearing a red laced bra matching her underwear. "Mmm, nice," he said.  
  
"Thanks. I bought it for myself and gave it to myself for Christmas this past year."  
  
Draco furrowed his eyebrows. "Interesting, I suppose."  
  
Hermione blushed, "I need to use the lavatory."  
  
"Through that door right there." He pointed to a door across the room.  
  
Hermione jumped up and walked briskly over to the door. Once in the bathroom, she flicked on the light and popped her head out of the door. "I won't be long, I hope." Draco nodded and Hermione shut the door. After she flushed the toilet, she went to wash her hands. She took a look in the mirror. Her lips were very red and swollen. Moving her head back and forth, she checked out her neck. It was covered with bite marks. She dried her hands on a towel that hung from the shower door. That was the first time she realized how big the bathroom really was. It was completely white with accents of green and black. "Still Slytherin strong, aren't we," she murmured to herself. There was a massive Jacuzzi tub to her left and a huge shower, more than likely able to hold at least five people, right in front of her. She shook her head at the wealth that this young man had.  
  
She opened the door and turned off the light to the bathroom. She looked over to the bed and saw that Draco wasn't there. "Draco?" she whispered. "Are you on the bed?"  
  
"No," whispered a voice from somewhere.  
  
"Where are you?" Hermione shut the bathroom door and took a few steps to her right following the wall. All of a sudden, Draco was right in front of her and he planted an arm one each side of her and a kiss on her lips. "Wuhaaaa!" Hermione screamed. "You scared me."  
  
"I'm sorry," he said between kisses, "it won't happen again." Draco inched closer to Hermione, forcing to her to be pinned and become one with the wall. He pressed his whole body against hers. Draco let out a small moan as his body came into contact with hers. He leaned his head down and kissed her softly on the lips. Once again, she wrapper her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, as if there was room to spare. She continued to deepen the kiss with Draco. When she did so, it sent butterflies into Draco's stomach. Never had he enjoyed kissing someone so much. With each kiss, Draco just wanted her more and more.  
  
Hermione pulled back from Draco and got out of her pinned state. "Go lie on the bed," she commanded.  
  
"I'm sorry? Did I do something wrong?" Draco walked over to the bed.  
  
"No, I just, er, want to be... you know..." Hermione's cheeks flustered.  
  
Draco smirked. "On top?"  
  
"Yeah, I just want to try it out." Draco shrugged and lay on the bed. He placed his arms behind his head. Hermione crawled onto the bed after him. She swung a leg over his body so that she now was straddling him across his lower abs. She flipped her hair to one side and bit onto her lip, not knowing what to do next. Hermione wasn't very experienced which this sort of stuff. The furthest she had gone was just making out, and that was with Ron of all people. Those nights filled Hermione's head as she sat upon Draco. A pair of strong arms pulled Hermione down. She was face to face with Draco. Their lips met once again and it was Hermione's turn to do what she wanted. She kissed her way to his neck and up to his ear. She blew in his ear and Draco shivered beneath her. She began to kiss his ear lobe, but licking soon ensued. The first time she did that Draco moaned an "oooh gaaawwddd". "You like that?" she asked. She reminded herself of a temptress and smiled at the thought.  
  
"God, yeah," Draco whispered into her shoulder. She licked it again, slowly. Draco once again trembled beneath her. Looks like I found a 'hot spot', Hermione mused. Moving her face to the right side, her hair was laid upon Draco's face. He smelled a mixture of cinnamon and roses; an odd, but tantalizing mixture at that. Hermione licked his other ear and got the same reaction. Draco cleared his throat. "You really need to stop." His words came out as a whisper.  
  
Hermione sat straight up. She was confused. He said that he liked it and Hermione at least thought she was doing a good job. "What? Why?"  
  
"Because," Draco stated.  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Believe me. It's making me extremely happy, if you get what I'm saying."  
  
Hermione felt her face go red. Hermione stared at his lips. "Oh." With that she lay back on top of him and made a quick dart to his ear once again.  
  
"Stop," Draco said calmly. Hermione giggled into his ear. Draco's lips formed into a smile. Her laugh was very...cute. It made her sound so innocent and small. A very attractive giggle is what she had. Draco sat up with Hermione on top of his. Her lower half moved in between his legs not close enough to touch, but close enough to taunt. She scooted up so that their lower bodies were touching. Draco flinched at the touch of her pelvis to his. Hermione leaned up and kissed Draco on the lips. In the midst of this make out session, Draco laid back again. Hermione moved to his neck and then to his collar bone.  
  
She planted small kisses down his chest, stomach, and down his happy trail of blonde hair. She got to the line of his boxers. She stuck one of her fingers just under the waistband and moved it back and forth. With not much of a reaction, she slipped four fingers under the waistband and began to slide them slowly back and forth. This caused an arousal in Mr. Malfoy that could not be missed by anyone.  
  
Hermione, who Draco thought was still under the influence of alcohol, looked up at him and smiled, a very mischievous smile. Draco smiled back in expectance for what was to come. Quicker than he could blink, her lips met with his once again. Her tongue slid into his open mouth and wondered until it met with his. During all of this, Hermione moved her hand down his chest to his boxers and felt around on the outside. Draco moaned at the slightest touch that she gave to him. Hermione smiled upon his lips. She knew he wanted more, so she rubbed back and forth over his boxers. Slowly, but surely, she slid her hand underneath the waistband and went to work.  
  
Draco tilted his head back and pushed his pelvic bone up a bit. His mouth went agape as he got closer to climaxing. Hermione closed the hole with her own mouth. Draco groaned at this. With swear building up all over his body, he gasped out "Her-Her-Hermione, I'm-about-to..." Hermione didn't want to ruin the fun for herself, so she slowed to a stop before he could come. Draco was breathing hard. "Why'd you stop?"  
  
"Well," she said shyly, "I didn't want to ruin any fun for me, I guess." Draco looked down his body and noticed that his boxers had fell down to his mid-thighs. While trying to get his breath regulated, he took the opportunity to pull up his boxers. After doing so, he pulled Hermione down to his and began to kiss her. He undid her bra and sat her up. "Whoa, you're good," she said just noticing the red laced bra falling off of her chest. She finished taking it off and threw it to the floor, exposing her perfect, perky, round chest. The next thing that Hermione knew she was flipped over and lying back down on the bed. She giggled and laid her arms out to the sides of her body. Draco smiled as he kissed her neck, but quickly moved to the mounds on her chest. He licked the nipple of one and fondled the other.  
  
Letting out a small moan, Hermione shut her eyes, furrowed her brows, and arched her back a little. She was enjoying every single, tantalizing minute of this whole ordeal and didn't want it to end. She was ready to lose her V Card to Draco. She didn't care. She didn't have a care in the world.  
  
Well, I suppose that is all of Chapter 3. In Chapter 4, Hermione wakes up sober either in her own bed or in Draco's. Who knows? Thanks again to all of those who review the first Chapter 3. I hope you guys liked this one. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was ten o'clock in the morning when Hermione's eyes finally began to flutter open, but immediately shut once the sun light hit them. "Ugh…" said she, rolling over onto her side. She began to move her legs and stretched. She felt the smooth silk under her body. Her eyes shot open once more. "I don't own silk," she said aloud. She sat up and looked around the room. A jolt of panic rushed through her body. She looked down and notice she was just in her underwear. By that time, the silk sheets were covering her body. _Oh my god, where the hell am I?_ Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Miss Granger? Are you awake? May I come in?" It was a woman's voice with a heavy Spanish accent.

"Um, yes?" The door opened and Marie walked in with a tray of food. "Oh, thank you."

Marie smiled and sat the tray on the night stand next to the bed. "You're welcome. Mr. Malfoy will return to the Manor shortly. Your dress from last night is cleaned and pressed. It's hanging in the bathroom." She nodded her head toward the bathroom door.

Hermione smiled. "Oh, yes, thanks." _Malfoy? Dear god, could this get any worse? _

"Would you like some coffee?"

"That'd be great." Marie shuffled out of the room and shut the door behind her. Hermione put her head in her hands. A wave of nausea hit her. She looked at the tray of food. Scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. At the time, it didn't look too appetizing. "I can't eat right now…" Hermione said, getting out of the bed and heading toward the bathroom. She walked in and instantly noticed herself in the mirror. Her lips were red and swollen. Those bite marks were still there. The hair, oh, the hair. It was all over the place. "I look like a damn clown," she said to herself, "I need a shower." She turned the shower on and stepped in.

She almost fell back asleep in the shower it was so perfect. She didn't know how long she had been in there, but was sure her food was cold by now. She stepped out and slipped into a white robe that was hanging next to her dress. She towel dried her hair and walked back into the room. "Nice robe." Hermione jumped and looked up. Draco was sitting on the end of his bed. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and jeans. She immediately blushed. She looked back down at her feet. "Marie said you wanted some coffee?" He held out a coffee mug. Hermione walked over to him. He could smell his shampoo in her hair. He walked her long legs glide themselves toward him. He knew what was under that robe.

"Uh, yes, thanks." She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. _What happened last night?_

He cleared his throat. "Don't worry, we didn't have sex."

Hermione almost spit out the coffee. "Well, that's reassuring." Draco cracked a smile.

"We had a lot of fun last night though. You're not a bad kisser, Mudblood," Draco said, wanting to get a reaction out of her.

She looked at up at him and met his eyes. Even though it had been a few year, that word still burned. "Thanks for the coffee, but I really must get going," she spat. She handed the cup back to him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. She could smell his cologne. "Let go," she said, pulling her arm away, "I really need to leave." She turned and walked toward the bathroom.

All of a sudden, Draco wrapped his arms around her waist. He pushed himself into her and moaned. That was all Hermione could take. She turned around in his arms and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed her lips softly at first. He became more aggressive with them. She wrapped her arms around his neck biting his lower lip. His kissed down her neck and pushed the robe aside. He made his way down her chest. He moved his hands down her back and pushed her toward him. Hermione felt him and made her want him more, but she couldn't bring herself to do more.

She pulled back, "I've got to leave." Draco immediately let go and stepped back.

"As you wish," he huffed. "I'll get Daniel to give you a ride back to the hotel."

"Thank you," Hermione said, walking into the bathroom. She slipped out of the robe and back into her clothes. Draco was gone when she came out. She walked out the room and down the stairs. She looked to her left and saw Draco sitting in the living room. She turned to say something to him.

"He's out there waiting," he said, not even turning around.

Hermione sighed. "Well, thanks for your hospitality Malfoy. Wow, never thought I'd say that sentence."

"Yup, have a great vacation. See you around." He sounded bitter. Hermione didn't understand him and just rolled her eyes as she walked toward the front door.

Daniel came to her door and opened it. "Thank you for the ride," Hermione said as she got out of the limo.

"Not a problem, Miss Granger. Have a great afternoon."

"You as well," Hermione nodded. She walked into the hotel and went to her room. She got to the door and prayed Ginny wasn't sprawled naked on the bed with that guy. She slid her key in and opened the door. "Gin? You in here?" With no response Hermione changed clothes. She sat on the couch and turned on the TV. She eventually fell asleep.

Hermione awoke to the phone ringing. "Uh, hello?" She answered groggily.

"Miss Granger?" asked a woman's voice.

"This is she."

"You have something at the front desk."

"Oh, alright, I'll be right down. Thank you."

_ Click._

Hermione got up and noticed it was alright three in the afternoon. She walked down stairs. "Miss Granger?" asked the blonde receptionist.

"Yes," she took the envelope from the woman and opened it up.

_Granger, _

_ Meet me at the café across the street from your hotel at four. _

_ - Malfoy_

She re-read the note, debating on whether or not to meet him.

--

Well, there's Chapter 4. Let me know what you think. It's been a while since I updated this story.

Cheers,  
Jessica.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Characters and such are all JK's.

**Update**: 29 Sept - added the second half to this chapter!

--

Chapter 5

Hermione read the note in her hand as she headed back to her hotel room. She contemplated her next move; brain arguing back and forth - meet him or not. _What the hell does he want?_ she asked herself. _Well, what do I have to lose anyway? I'm only in Paris for a few more days and then it's back to England. _And with that, Hermione moved toward her closet.

She walked into the café with jeans and a green t-shirt on. She decided to keep it simple; she wasn't trying to impress anyone, right? Butterflies threw themselves around her stomach as she searched for Malfoy. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a man with striking blonde hair stand up. He was still in his jeans and grey shirt from this morning. He pulled a chair from under the square wooden table as she walked toward him. He nodded at her as she sat down. "Thanks," she mumbled.

"Would you like anything?" he asked, taking his seat across from her. Hermione peered down at her menu, but when she did, she noticed the scar of the Dark Mark on his forearm. She opened her mouth to ask about it when he slid his arm into his lap. "They have nice Panini's," he offered with a smile.

Hermione blushed a little. "Oh, yeah, I'm not sure if I am hungry and I didn't bring my purse. Also, how did you know where I was staying?" She met his gaze for a moment.

He smiled softly, "Oh, Daniel let me know. As for your purse, don't worry about it, my treat." She shook her head at him. "What is it?"

"When did you become so nice?"

Draco studied his menu. "Still nosey, I see."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the comment. "So, why did you want me to meet you here?"

"I don't know," Draco shrugged, "last I remember, you were here alone on vacation."

"Actually, I am here with Ginny Weasley. We leave in a few days."

"Mini-Weasel is here? That's nice. Are you guys best friends now?"

"Well, look who is being nosey now…" Just then the waitress came to collect their order.

After conversations covering where they were in life, the latest gossip on their class, and a debate on politics, it wasn't until eight o'clock that night before they left the café. Hermione hated to admit it, but she actually somewhat enjoyed Draco's company. He held the door open for her as they left. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, thank you for the dinner."

"Not a problem, Miss Granger." He placed his hand on the small of her back. He felt her body stiffen to his touch and decided to remove his hand. Suddenly his cell phone rang out of his pocket. "Excuse me for just one second." Hermione stepped back as Draco turned his back toward her. "What?… How can this be?…You're sure?…Alright, I'll be back as soon as possible…"

She looked up as his face as he turned toward her. His face was stricken with pain and worry. "Is everything alright?"

"No," he looked at his phone and then at Hermione, "my father just escaped from Azkaban."

Hermione's eyes grew as she registered what he had said. "Oh, I'm so sorry. What's going to happen? What are you going to do?"

"Going back to the Manor for one. Damnit. How can this happen?" Draco put his hands over his eyes.

"Is there anything -"

"No," he interrupted.

"Are you -"

"I said no," he said with such anger that it slightly scared Hermione. He put his phone back to his ear, "Daniel, I am ready…Yes, still at the café…Yes, something is the matter…"

"Well, I'm going to go then," Hermione said, frustrated. She crossed the street, heading back to the hotel.

"…I'll explain when you get here." He hung up the phone. "Granger! Granger!" he yelled toward her. She didn't turn her back when she heard her last name yelled at her. She had tears in her eyes and she yanked the front door open and stepped inside.

Draco stood on the sidewalk, staring at the hotel door, unsure of what to do. He wasn't sure how he offended her, but he did. As his mind retraced his actions, Daniel pulled up next to him. Daniel walked around to the side of the limo and opened the door for Draco. "Sir, is everything alright?"

"No, Daniel," he replied. "My father has escaped from Azkaban." Daniel stood silent. "And no, I don't know what I am going to do." Draco slid inside the limo, with the door shutting soon after. He put his head in his hands and began to think. _Where do I start? What's going to happen? What's he going to do? How the hell did he escape? _They soon arrived back to the Manor. When Draco walked in, all of the staff were gathered in the front living room. "Well, I see that everyone knows what's going on."

Marie stepped forward. "Mr. Malfoy, your mother rang after hearing the news." Draco looked up at Marie; his heart skipped a beat.

"She did?" he asked, shocked. He hadn't spoken with his mother in years. He had no idea she if she were even still alive or not. "Did she leave a number?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Malfoy. She still keeping this private. She said she would call back tomorrow morning around nine."

"Alright, well then. I suppose we need to take some precaution in case my father decides to visit the Manor."

"It's already taken care of sir," said Marie, "spells and charms are set all over the house and property. Should I contact anyone?"

"No. I don't want this getting out. I'm sure the people that need to know already do. Well," he said, looking at his staff, "you guys are free to go, dismissed, whatever." As they dispersed, Draco headed to the kitchen. He opened a bottle of brandy and poured himself a small glass.

Marie walked in. "How did things go with Miss Granger?"

"Pretty well until I got the phone call. She ended up getting pissed off at me for some reason and went back to her hotel."

"Hmmm. Well, she is a lovely woman - very beautiful." Draco took a sip of his brandy and set the cup back down. "Is there anything else you need?"

Draco smiled at her, "No, I'm fine."

"Good night, Mr. Malfoy," Marie said, leaving the kitchen.

"Good night, Marie." Draco sighed and stared out of the window above the sink. His mind wondered back to his father and where his father was headed. He moved up stairs to his bedroom. He opened his nightstand drawer and pulled out his wand. He slid it under his pillow, which still smelt of Hermione. As he laid in bed, he could only hope that the charms around the Manor would be enough to stop his father.

--

I added a little more to this chapter and I think I'll leave it where it is. Hope you guys like it.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Of course Draco, Hermione, Ginny, and Lucius do not belong to me. Neither does Azkaban. Thanks JK for the usage though! And on with the reading! Love any and all review!

Hermione laid in the bed at the hotel and stared at the ceiling. Ginny had already left for the morning - still hanging out with Mr. Perfect. She let her mind float toward Draco and the events of the past few days. _How could he escape? Isn't that the point of Azkaban? To them imprisoned?_ She turned onto her side and stared at the window. It was cloudy this morning and starting to drizzle. She got out of the bed and walked to the window. Looking down at the street she watched the people of Paris. Beautiful women everywhere. _Is this the Mecca for beauties or what?_ She rolled her eyes and continued to people watch.

All of a sudden a flash of blonde hair caught her eye. She stood on her toes and smashed her face toward the window for a better look. It was Draco. She grabbed a robe, hotel room key, and ran toward the stairs. She flew out the front door, still trying to slide her arm through the armhole of the robe. Her cinnamon eyes scanned the street. She spotted the blonde hair walking into the same café they were in yesterday. "Draco!" she shouted. Her voice was downed by the sounds of people and cars. Checking both ways, she darted across the street. She felt the need to apologize for the was she had acted last night. She should've been more understanding toward Draco. No need to add drama to this already hectic situation.

Hermione slowed down her pace and walked into the café. The door chimed, but no one looked up. The smell of coffee was intoxicating and it nudged her awake. She suddenly realized she was standing in her robe, barefoot. A small blush crept upon her cheeks. She searched the small café for Draco, but didn't see him. _I just saw him walk in here…_ A door shut on the other side of the café - blonde hair. Hermione eyes grew wide and she felt her mouth drop open just a bit. "Ma'am, can I help you?" a server asked. A tall, older man that looked almost exactly like Draco. His face was worn, but you could still his the chiseled statuesque features of his face. The man walked to the counter and sat in a stool. "Coffee", she heard him say.

"Ma'am? Are you okay?" Hermione began to back to the door and her hand found the handle. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. _Him_._ Lucius._ And just before she opened the door to run, he looked up and met her eyes. The grey orbs sent jolts down her spine. Hermione was rendered speechless and felt paralyzed. A small smirk eased across his lips. It took all of her strength to turn and run out of the café.

She didn't look back as she ran back to the hotel, up the four flights of stairs, and into her room. She slammed the door and locked all the locks. Putting her back against the door. Sliding down the door, she realized how hard she was breathing. "You okay?" Ginny poked her head out of the bathroom. Hermione screamed and stood straight up against the door. Ginny giggled, "Jesus, H, you look like you've seen a ghost." She took a harder look at Hermione. "Hey, are you okay?"

"He's back." That was all that Hermione could say. She saw the curtains still open and ran across the room to close them. She was shaking.

Ginny followed her. "Whoa, slow down. Who's back? Who's he? It can't be He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, is it?"

Hermione peeked through a small gap in the curtains. She looked across the street at the café. She didn't see him there or in the vicinity. She breathed a small sigh of relief and finally took in Ginny's question. "Huh? No, not him. Lucius Malfoy." She moved to the bed and sat down.

"What? I though he was in Azkaban," Ginny said, sitting next to Hermione.

"He's supposed to be…" Hermione told Ginny the events leading up the café this morning. "I felt paralyzed when he stared at me. I couldn't move." Tears began to fill her eyes.

Ginny put an arm around Hermione's waist. "Well, are you sure it was him? Like one-hundred perfect positive? It could've been someone else. There are so many people here -"

Hermione stood up, offended. "Yes I'm sure! I know what I saw Ginny. We've got to get out of here." She grabbed a suitcase and started filling it with her belongings. Ginny grabbed her hands.

"Stop. We're fine."

Hermione looked into Ginny's eyes. _My god, this girl is so naïve._ "No, we aren't."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere. We still have three days left in our vacation and I'm staying here. Besides, I'm sure Malfoy will be captured in no time. I don't see how this hasn't gotten out to the Wizarding World. There's plenty of Wizards here in Paris that are on guard anyway. We're fine. Not sure why he'd want to be here anyway."

"Draco," they both said. Hermione reached for the phone. She dialed the number that was left with the note from the front desk yesterday.

"Malfoy Manor," it was Marie.

"Uh, hi, Marie? This is Hermione Granger."

"Oh yes, Miss Granger. Wanting to speak to Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, please, it's urgent."

"Si, ma'am. Hold on please."

There was a small pause on the line. "Hermione?"

A small amount of relief laid itself on Hermione. He was okay. "Hey, uh, how's it going?"

"What do you expect?" snapped Draco. He sighed. "What can I do for you?"

"I saw Lucius." _Straight forward enough, _Hermione thought.

"What?" Draco hissed.

"I saw him at the café we were at last night. I thought it was you, so I ran down there and it wasn't. It was him."

"Did he see you?" Draco's voice seems a bit more panicked.

"Yes." Hermione's heart was racing. She was nervous now.

On the other line, Draco rubbed his head with his hand. He was pacing back and forth in the foyer. "have you seen him since?"

"No, I hauled ass back to the hotel."

"You need to leave."

"I know. I've been trying to convince Ginny of that, but she won't listen to me. She's so stubborn ." She shot a glance to Ginny, who was standing by the window.

"I don't care about her. He knows you are here. He knows I'm here. I'm sure both of us are on his kill list."

"Yeah…" Hermione didn't know how to respond to that.

There was a bit of silence on the phone; neither one of them said anything. "I need to apologize."

"For what?" Draco asked.

"For how I acted last night. I should've been more understanding. I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Another round of silence.

Draco finally spoke. "Are you going to leave town?"

"Of course. He is a very dangerous man, Draco. But I'm sure you already knew that…"

Draco smiled on the other end. "Yes, I did and, if you want, you can come here. I've got the place covered."

Hermione looked up at Ginny. She was still looking out the window. "I, uh, maybe."

"Well, pleas let me know either way. This is a bad situation, Granger."

"I know and I will. Thank you."

"Yes." Draco hung up.

**_And that's where I am currently with the story. A bit of writer's block again. I'd love any and all input you have! _**

**_Cheers, _**

**_Jessica_**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Still don't own any of it. I would love any reviews of this! Let me know what you think so far! - Jessica**

Draco stared at the phone. He wasn't sure what to do, say, or feel at this moment. He feared for Hermione's safety, but knew she was able to take care of herself. He began pacing the foyer. He looked down at his forearm and sighed. _How did this even happen? How did he escape?_ He stopped and looked out of the window. The woods surrounded his mansion. He scanned the trees and saw nothing. He shook his head and began pacing once more.

Hermione flagged down the first taxi she saw. Placing her things in the back seat, she looked back up where her hotel room was. Ginny had decided to stay at the hotel and do her own thing. There's no way Lucius knew Ginny was in town.

As she was driven to the Malfoy Manor, she watched the countless trees go bay. The weather had turned dreary - the sky was grey, thick humidity filled the air, and it had began to sprinkle. She played with the zipper of her jacket as the yellow taxi pulled up to the gate. A security guard confronted the car. Hermione scooted over. As she rolled down her window, she saw in his waist band held both a handgun and a wand. He motioned for Hermione to step out of the car and she did so. He moved a handheld scanner over her body. "Fancy technology you got there…" said the cab driver.

Hermione looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. She knew what the scanner was for - to make sure Hermione was Hermione. The guard nodded at Hermione and she stepped back. He motioned for the driver to get out as well. "What? Me? Why?"

"Just do it. Safety reasons," Hermione said.

The driver huffed as he exited his car, leaving it running. The scanner moved slowly over his body. While he was being scanned, Hermione looked into the cab. Hanging over the mirror was an air freshener in the shape of a serpent. _Odd, _Hermione thought. She also noticed a black cloak in the passenger seat of the cab.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _Hermione's eyes darted back to the scanner. With every beep, a small red light lit up. Hermione looked up at the guard and over to the driver. Just as she looked at him, he reached into his jacket, pulled out a wand, and hexed the guard. Hermione screamed and ran to the other side of the car. From the ground, guard threw a hex back toward the driver, but missed, knocking down a tree. She watched the tree fall and knew this was her chance. She darted around the taxi and got in the front passenger door. She scooted over and took a hold of the wheel. She put the cab in gear and slammed on the gas. She pummeled through the gate and glanced in her rearview mirror. Just as the driver raised his arm to hex her, the guard threw a curse at him. The driver's limp body flew out of view. Hermione screamed in the car, her eyes filling with tears. Her heart was racing as she sped along the bumpy, muddy trail toward the mansion.

Suddenly, the skies grew darker and it began pouring. Hermione could barely see out of the front windshield. "Where the hell is your house! How long is this damn driveway, Malfoy!" She found the wipers and turned them on. Something above the tree line on her left caught her eye. It was figure on a broom. A black cloak bellowed as the figure flew through the air. _Oh shit, _Hermione thought. A green bolt flashed in front of her and hit a tree. She slammed on the breaks. As the tree hit the ground in front of her, the car fish-tailed in the mud. The passenger side of the car hit the tree. The hit threw Hermione across the front seat.

She laid there for a moment and looked at the roof of the car. The only things she heard were the wipers and the rain smashing against the car. She slowly flipped onto her stomach and began sitting up. Her hands were shaking and her heart was racing. From what, she didn't know. It could have been the wreck, the driver's body, the fact that Lucius was here. Maybe all of the above.

Hermione looked around as reached into the backseat to grab her wand. She found it and pulled it close to her body. Stepping out of the taxi, her feet sunk into the mud. She took giant steps getting to the tree line. She made her way around the tree that was laying on the ground. The lights of the Manor were close. She crept along the tree line making her way toward the Manor.


End file.
